


You like him

by Hotgitay



Series: Playing with Fire [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crush, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feleings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Secrets Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Andy confides to Maya about her awkward jog with Sullivan and comes to a startling conclusion about her feelings for her new friend





	You like him

”I think Sullivan just asked me out”Andy confided to Maya 

Maya spit out her cereal when she heard that she was not expecting to hear that this was quite the interesting way to start her morning off

”Well we were jogging and some old woman said we were a beautiful couple and things sort of became awkward”Andy told her 

 

Even though she stopped speaking to Maya the two had a long talk about Maya dating Jack Andy told her friend she was okay with her being with her ex but that she was only mad at her because she wished that Maya could have told her to her face about it when it all started 

So Andy was now talking to her best friend again she decided to tell her about what had happened to her it was quite strange but she needed some fresh eyes and she sought out Maya 

”Theres something different about him ever since the aide car crashed he's a different person”Andy mentioned the two of them have come a long way she hated him in the beginning but he's grown on her 

”Did you say yes?”Maya asked the other woman 

”Not exactly I didn't say yes but I didn't say no either I just said I'll think about it” Andy explained

 

”Don’t lead him on”Maya warned her she was looking out for her friend

”He kissed me”Andy told Maya 

”Wait what the Captain kissed you?”Maya gasped 

”Relax not a full on kiss it was just a tiny kiss on my cheek”Andy told her 

”I kind of liked it”Andy blushed anxiously she was insure now of where this left her new friendship with the older man 

”You like him”Maya recognized that look on her friends face

”Maybe I do”Andy admitted her cheeks reddened once she said those words out loud

”Did he say anything before the kiss?”Maya asked her

”He called me a smart woman then he just kissed me on my cheek”Andy was exasperated the man was confusing her


End file.
